Annoying Lord
by sovandeprins
Summary: AU Ghosts are supposed to be scary and posses your body, not annoy you with everyday tasks. [Will Update Eventually]
1. Greenery and soap

**Annoying Lord  
Author: sovandeprins**

 **VVV  
Greenery and Soap**  
 **VVV  
**  
It was raining. It was thundering and yet the drumming of her pencil against the wooden kitchen table was louder than all that.

Kagome was thrilled when she brought her own apartment. She was thrilled to move in and make it into her new home with secondhand furniture and loads of plants. What she didn't expect, however, was to be nagged on every single day about said plants.

Higurashi Kagome lives alone. It's true, her one bedroom apartment did in fact only house a single individual.

"Miko," she felt like snapping the pen in two at this point. "The aucuba looks dry."

It looks dry. The darn plant looks dry. The plant that requires a minimum of four hours of direct sun a day. The plant that has to be kept moist, but not wet. The plant that _right now_ stood in the open balcony doorway to let natures water drip upon it.

To be fair, anyone would go crazy if they lived like Higurashi Kagome. When you buy your own place, you expect to be _alone_.

Sure, Kagome likes company. She enjoys hanging out with her high school friends and doesn't mind taking a jog in the neighborhood, waving and saying good morning to the old lady next door that always walks her cat for unknown reasons. She loves people, to be honest.

Ghosts, however, are another story.

"Miko," his low voice only helped her irritation to reach new heights. "There's a cat on the balcony."

Great. The stupid fat cat walked up the cat-designed walkway up to her balcony. How amazing that it is there, like it has been for many weeks now.

Sometimes she thought the cat hated the little sweet old lady for making him exercise.

She stood, making the stool almost fall over as she did, and went to sit down in the living room. Maybe if she watch some European soap opera the annoying ghost will go away. He didn't like the TV very much.

"Kagome," she got quite curious when he used her name. He rarely did. "You have a laundry time in three hours," he reminded. The corner of her mouth twitched, but she refused to acknowledge his annoying behavior. He was ridiculous sometimes. Or, most of the time.

Mr. Ghost had told her he used to be a vicious killer, ruler of the western lands – whatever that was – and that she should never take her safety for granted. Should she do something that displeases him, like having her bare feet up on the couch table, he will personally cut of her limbs to prevent further violations.

Of course, he rather nag about how the moist plant is too dry.

Although his body was transparent and light, you could still touch him as if he was real. It just felt kind of, erm, odd.

 _'Oh Marco! Our parents will never let us be together!' The main girl posed dramatically at this statement. 'You're a werewolf-vampire and also Satan, so there's no way you could love an ordinary girl like me!'_

 _'Hilda!' The main boy's pose was almost as terrible as the girls. 'I will find a way so that we can live together forever! Trust me!'_

Why did she watch these shows again?

"Miko," oh, right. That's why.

"Look, Sesshoumaru." She couldn't take it anymore. Every day he did this. Every day he found ways to be even more annoying in his 'I'm perfect and you're not' kind of attitude. "The plant is not dry. The cat always comes to the balcony and I am pretty damn sure I know when my washing hours are!"

The former lord of what seemed like a made-up title sat down next to her then. The couch cushions bent under his weight, which was rather remarkable since he barely weighted anything at all that one time she tried to carry him out the door; she refused to believe he was a ghost back then.

"Today is a lovely day." Great, the stupid lord was mentally underdeveloped as well.

"Sesshoumaru, it's raining outside," she stated with an eye roll.

"Perhaps," he began, "But your eyes reflect the brilliant blue of a summer sky. That is why it is a beautiful day."

 **VVV**


	2. Laundry

**Annoying Lord**  
 **Author: sovandeprins**

 **VVV**  
 **Laundry**  
 **VVV**

The laundry room always smelled so stale. Granted, it didn't smell bad – but it didn't smell good either. Probably from all the old man farts.

"Miko." Speaking of farts . . .

"Yes, oh great lord of . . . Whatever?" Kagome snapped her tongue venomously and narrowed her eyes. She was folding one of her many sweatpants.

"You should start at the legs." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I should start at the legs?" She replied dumbly.

"That's what I said."

"You're not making any sense,"

Even though Kagome had practically _begged_ (on her hands and knees no less) that the stupid dog wouldn't follow her down into the basement, he was still there. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall in all his old fashioned glory. It honestly felt like having a kid follow you around. A kid that wasn't yours. Pretty weird, if you think about it.

Outside the clatter of feet could be heard on the gravel yard outside the three-story building. By standing on her toes . . . Okay, by clumsily crawling onto the dryer machine, Kagome managed to stare out the rectangular windows of the basement. Some boys that belonged to a family in the structure (a family that was too big for the rooms the place offered, if you asked Kagome) were running and screaming outside – jumping and kicking in the puddles of water from the morning's downfall. She smiled.

"Miko." She grimaced and glanced over her shoulder.

"What?"

"Want to go out and play?"

Almost immediately, her frown turned upside-down. She would _love_ to be out and play.

 **VVV**


	3. Bad cat

**Annoying Lord**  
 **Author: sovandeprins**

 **VVV**  
 **Bad Cat**  
 **VVV**

Kagome dressed after the weather. One size too big rain boots, a long, beige rain coat and of course, a matching shawl. She felt terribly cute and protected from the sudden downfall that had decided to take place.

"You're not going to change?" She asked the lord as she smoothed her hair in front of the hallway mirror. The lord's reflection grimaced (if you can call the slightest wrinkling of his nose a grimace) and Kagome smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. ' _Right, ghost . . . Forgot_ ', she grumbled to herself while stumbling out the door.

Her voice echoed in the stairway as she traveled downstairs and her pink umbrella rattled with her.

"I know you said you used to be some sort of royalty or whatever, which I still doubt it for your information. But, did you ever go out and play in puddles as a child?"

"Shame on you, miko." His own voice didn't echo at all. "I may be a dog at heart, but going out and play was nothing that interested this one."

"Why did you suggest it if you don't want to do it?" She reached the bottom floor and stopped by the door. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Miko."

"What?" She pushed the door and walked outside backwards, only to be showered in gods tears. She squealed and flailed with her umbrella. The darn thing wouldn't open!

"It is raining," he addressed in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know! Don't you think I know?!" Kagome yelped as she almost slipped and fell into the soaked yard. If it wasn't for the deafening rain, the young woman would've caught the daiyoukai in one of his rare, short, laughs. He cleared his throat, crossed the few meters between them and hunched under the brightly coloured canopy.

"It is raining." Sesshoumaru stated this once more.

"I know." Kagome replied weakly. Through her thick, wet bangs she watched the roll of his jaw. His eyes practically glowed.

"Miko." He leaned closer to her face, an arm snaking around her waist.

"Stop calling me that," she protested halfheartedly. Kagome blinked once, then once more before letting her eyelashes rest against her damp cheeks. She could feel his surprisingly hot breath against her lips and just as she touched his, a pain shot through her leg. "Mr. Whiskers!" she shrieked and kicked at the fat feline.

"Meow," responded the cat as if he hadn't just assaulted her legs. She knelt down to the cat and flicked at his nose.

"Bad Mr. Whiskers, baaaaaaad," she schooled while scratching behind his ear. Sesshoumaru only shifted where he stood, a sound much like a whine escaping his throat.

 _'Bad indeed . . .'_

 **VVV**


	4. Broadcast

**Annoying Lord**

 **Author: sovandeprins  
Prompt: Paint by InuDemoness1525**

 **(Have I had this sitting for a while now? Yes. Has it been over two years? Indeed.)**

 **VVV  
Broadcast  
VVV**

 _Higurashi Kagome. Her intellectual capacity surpasses Mr. Whiskers by probably a decent amount. Her ability to multitask is of the stereotypical quantity and her ability to survive cold showers is, frankly, remarkable._

 _With her tongue peeking out from the side of her mouth, Kagome took on her greatest challenge yet._

 _ **Painting her dominant hands nails.**_

 _It is a nerve-wracking time and the audience is anxiously awaiting the results. She is shaking. She is panicking but she only has three fingers to go – Can she do it? Can dreams truly become reality? Only a few perfectly stable strokes and the victory could be hers . ._ .

Kagome stared intently, wide-eyed and held her breath in her pathetic attempt at perfect nails. The little podcast in her head was doing wonders for her, it turned out. She had never been so focused in her entire life!

 _Nothing could wreck Higurashi's perfectly calm self-control. Even if aliens invaded her apartment in that very moment, begging her to become their beautiful and intelligent queen, she wouldn't bat an eye!_

 _It's the ring fingers turn. It looks particularly good in the aqua-sunlight-kiwi polish her mother brought her two years ago. It smelled a little weird, but damn it. If it didn't make her look good! A few more layers and Kagome can move on to her pinky. A few more strokes and she could call and brag about it to Ayumi. One more and . . ._

Something wet brushed her ear. Something rough and long and – _oh god_ it was so _wet_. Shaken out of her zone, Kagome jumped where she sat and managed to draw a beautiful line over her whole hand – fingers bumping into the couch table in front of her as she went.

"No!" She screamed, probably louder than what was necessary. It was like her whole world came crumbling down, her hopes and dreams shattering in front of her very eyes. She turned her head so fast she almost broke her neck (or at least, that's what it felt like) and, as if she had expected anything else, looked at the demon 'lord's' _perfect_ face. His _stupid_ face. His stupid face with stupid stripes and a stupid moon and _god help her_ if that was a smirk tugging at his lips!

"Stinks," he commented and sat himself down next to her bewildered self. The fabrics of his attire rustled and her couch made a wheezing sound, as though it was getting squished.

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused."

"Oh you-"

"Oh me."

Kagome shut herself up, teeth hurting from the sudden force. She couldn't believe him – she absolutely could _not_ believe him.

But then, something occurred to her.

"Did you.." she trailed off, unsure. Kagome raised her hand and thumbed at her earlobe. Her fingers caught the moisture there.

Her cheeks tinted a matted pink. "Did you just _lick_ _my_ _ear_?"

He seemed to think it over, rolling the idea of something so odd in that head of his, contemplating. Like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I think not," he stated with a nod of his head. She frowned at him.

"Why did you lick my-"

"I did no such thing," he corrected.

"Sesshoumaru…"

The so called lord blinked at her, his head tilted slightly for dramatic effect. Did he really think he was getting away with this? She could _see_ the mirth dancing in his eyes, could see the way he glanced at the ear he had more or less assaulted.

Her own eyes glanced at her ruined nails. Her jaw set.

"I will kill you," she stated, voice sharp.

"That would be impossible."

"Says _who_?" Kagome fisted her hands, blaring down at him. As surprising as it was, she was taller than him while he sat.

Sesshoumaru seemed to think it over for a moment, before gesturing to himself.

"I am already dead."

 **VVV**


End file.
